Scars of a Fire Princess
by GoldenOwls
Summary: Sosa ,traitorous fire princess ,begins her search for the Avatar. But is it for honor or to defeat her father?
1. The Plan

_**This is a fem Zuko story. Her name is Sosa which doesn't mean anything as far as I'm aware. It is a combination of Sozin (So) and Ursa (Sa). I do know these are not her parents.**_

_**I also change the story about honor ... Some what.**_

* * *

Scars of A Fire Princess -Prolouge

"We attack!" My father stood from his haloed throne. "We being in the division of newest recruits."

"But that's suicide!" Exclaimed an advisor.

"Yes we send them in as a distraction." My father's words were greeted with a number of agreement.

'_I can't let this happen_' I thought_ 'all those people. They have wives and children.' _I looked at my uncle. His face was blank. I was mad at him for a split second. Then I noticed something in his eye that only I would be able to notice. The rage ,I knew if he were Fire Lord he wouldn't allowed this to happen. Hell, he would have ended the war if he were Fire Lord.

A plan started to form in my head. I was going to stop the invasion.

* * *

Scars of a Fire Princess -Chp. 1

"Do you ever think ahead?" My uncle was berating me ,again. "The only person who could have pulled that off would have been the Avatar ." I shot up and whirled around ,stoping my uncle in his tracks.

"Uncle you're a genius." He opened his mouth to say something. I continued. "All I have to do is find the Avatar." I searched my uncle's face for a reaction.

"Sosa your grandfather and father have tried. They were very powerful fire benders. They were unsuccessful."

"Yes ,but I don't want to capture him but to help him defeat my father." I turned away.

"Sosa, what I'm trying to say..." He moved toward me. Lifting my chin so I can look him in the eye. "You might not always like what you find ,but you must always live with your decisions." He searched my face.

"I know uncle ,but I feel I have to do this. I have to find the Avatar. It is my destiny."

He smiled. "You are unlike your father ,in that way. He would have wanted his honor back."

I looked down. Who says I don't?

* * *

_**Sorry this is a short chapter. I'm currently working on the second chapter. I'm kinda obsessed with ATLA now. So I'm really excited about this.**_

_**I don't know if I'll be publishing regularly yet. I'm currently working on another that I'm thinking about putting on hold for a while to sort out thoughts and rewrite this.**_


	2. Beacon of Hope

**_I always update on Fridays. Though with Ayla Green I try for a more constant update. For this story it is less of a priority._**

**_In this chapter Sosa first sights the Avatar. This chapter is more for chapter development and to establish a setting._**

* * *

Scars of a Fire Princess -Chp. 2

Years. How slowly they passed. The Avatar was still to be found and I'm getting impatient. We started at the air temples ,the cycle claims that the next Avatar would be an Air nomad. That site was just depressing ,but fueled my traitorous hatred for what my nation does.  
Now we were searching the South Pole. I had lost hope in this place a long time ago. Turning to tell Uncle my decision to turn around, I saw it. A literal beckon of hope. "Uncle ,look. It has to be the Avatar."  
I saw the shock ,but the carful skepticism hidden in his gaze. "Hmmm... It might be so ,but don't get your hopes up."  
I turn ,hands fisted at my sides "tell the captain to change course towards the light." I told one of the nodded and left.

I scanned the horizon ,there had been no sign of the Avatar ,but I still haven't given up hope.  
"Princess Sosa" my uncle only called me by my title when he was telling me something I didn't want to hear.  
"How old do you think he is?" I ask trying to avoid anything he was going to say.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"The Avatar." I continued my scan half heartedly.  
"What makes you think the Avatar is a he?" My uncle asked.  
I turned to look at him. "It just is something people say when they don't know the gender." I wanted to continue ,but was cut off by a shout of a guard.  
I heard a moan ,and felt a shadow pass over. A big underbelly was hanging above my head.  
"Appa ,I know your tired ,but please." It was a child's voice. Hard to distinguish a gender.  
"Is that" I gulp, "a...a Sky Bison?" I saw my uncle nod. The under belly passed over. A huge wave hit the boat ,it started from the Sky Bison flopping in the water.  
Seaweed had managed to tangle in my hair. I barely noticed as I ran to the side of the boat. "Follow the bison." I shout.

The dream mocked me to no end. Fire came right at my face . I couldn't stop it ,no one ever could. It came from some where, the same place a cruel hatred but grasping clinging feeling arose. I couldn't explain why I felt compelled to stayed there in pain while hating every second of it. Maybe I thought I deserved it ,maybe I was chained down. I wake up before I can figure it out.  
"Sosa, are you alright?" My uncle found his way to the door.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I touch the scar that covers half my face. I wince at the pain which feels anew. "Just a bad dream. What's happened while I was asleep?"  
My uncle's smile falters slightly. "What makes you think something is wrong?"  
I raise my only eyebrow at him. "I hear the crews boots thudding and moving ,in a way that could only be a course change that I didn't order. Also I can see the secrets on your face." I stood only wearing my breast bindings and a pair of leggings. I was used to the men seeing me in such attire it wasn't like they tried to sneak glances when I wasn't looking.  
I slipped into a red tunic that came down to my knees. My armor went on top of this. Quickly, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail high on my head. I pulled on boots to complete my outfit. "Uncle tell me why are we changing course?"  
He opened his mouth to speak. My uncle knew better than anyone my temper. By the look on his face ,what he was about to say was going to anger me. "We lost the trail."  
I did a slow breathing technique my uncle taught me to calm my anger. "How do you lose a flying sky bison?"  
He mumbled something. "Uncle I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said." I look him right in the eye. "Please don't tell me the guard on watch fell asleep again."  
My uncle simply nods. I straighten my armor and walk out the door.

"Captain tell me how many villages are in the South Pole?" I was in the bridge with the captain ,Uncle was playing pia sho behind us.  
"One your highness ,the Southern Water Tribe." The captain answered.  
"Yes ,and tell me where do you think the Avatar would be?" I ask.  
"The one place of civilization in the South Pole." He answered.  
"Yes or some place close to it. Captain set a course to the Southern Water Tribe."  
"Excellent deduction ,Sosa." My uncle says, pushing a tile into position and winning the game.  
"Thank you uncle." I say.  
He tisked "I have seemed to have lost my White Lotus tile. We will have to go shopping for a new one."  
"Is that really all you can think about ,Uncle, a stupid pia sho tile. We are so close to the Avatar ,we can't go shopping."  
My uncle throw up his hands in protest. "I was talking about after."  
"Do you really have such little confidence in me ,that I can't find the Avatar and help him defeat my father."  
Uncle pursed his lips. "Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather, have all tried and failed to find the Avatar. I'm just saying you have come closer than them isn't that enough?"  
"No it isn't. Not until I stop this cruelty." I hand touches the scar on my face. I wince at its rough feel under my calloused fingers.  
"Southern Water Tribe" the captain calls. I look out the window to get my first glimpse of well... Anything. A bright light catches my eye. A flare. Has someone seen us? It looked like a Fire Nation flare. No fire nation ships were supposed to be in this area.  
"See if you can contact any ships" I command.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. I have actually started writing a new fanfic. It is about the children of the children of Harry potter and the other Weasleys. The idea is very complex so I'm going to finish planning and writing before publishing it._**


	3. A Way

**_I was just reading a review that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _**

**_This fanfic has quickly turned from just fun to my central fanfic. Ian am abandoniall my other fanfic and just working on this one. I am trying my hardest to publish as much as possible on Fridays. I love getting reviews so please send more._**

* * *

Chp. 3 - Scars of a Fire Princess

The flare came from an abandoned fire nation ship frozen in ice. "Water benders" one of the guards said in disgust. I immediately told him that our people do worse than freezing boats in ice ,every day. He grumbled ,but didn't look like he changed his a quick look we moved on to the village.

As the bridge was extended down the side of the ship ,I notice we caused some damage. I shout at someone for the damage and step outside. It is cold. I expect someone to attack me and the guards as we come out. No one does.

A small group of people stand in a half circle around the damage. they were all women and children ,expect the teenage boy rushing at me with a silver stick. I move quickly out of his way. He falls to the ground ,but he gets back up and charges at me again. Stepping aside again I grab his wrist. He freezes in his tracks. "Please listen to me before you continue your assault." I let him go.

"You're a girl?" He gulps.

"Yes I am" I raise a quizzical eyebrow at him,

"Please tell us why a fire nation ship has gone through our wall?" Asked an older woman. She was dressed in the almost exact same garb as the other women. She would have looked completely the same if it weren't for the fact that she was obviously much older.

"There was an error ,I didn't hear the excuse the captain gave. We planned to dock in your harbor not you're wall." I say.

"I meant why are you here? Hasn't the fire nation taken enough from our village?" It was then that I realized exactly where the men are.

"I am sorry, but I know a way to defeat the Fire Lord." Many women raised an eyebrow at this. "I have been on mission to find the Avatar. With his power we can defeat the Fire Lord and free the people."

"Everyone knows the Avatar died," says a younger girl about my age. She seemed to be the youngest girl there minus the toddlers. "Even us down in the South Pole."

"I saw his bison and there was a light. Then that Fire Nation flare when no Fire Nation ships were in the area. " the younger girl stared at me wide eyed.

"See I told you he would bring nothing but trouble." Said the boy that had swung at me. "Unfortunately we didn't banish him soon enough."

"You what?" I asked ,astonishment clear in my tone and expression. "How could you banish the Avatar?"

"Simple I just banished him ,but I didn't know he was the Avatar ,just an air bender."

Was he really that stupid or just ignorant. "Air benders are extinct and so are sky bison. Nothing at all cued you in that he was strange?"

"No he just seemed like a normal kid."

I blink my eyes ,kid the Avatar "you have to be mistaken ,the Avatar ,he he is an Airbender..." I never got to finish that sentence.

"Are you looking for me?" The voice belonged to a child in yellow and orange robes ,hardly suited for the weather. On his head and hand were blue arrows.

"Are...Are you the Avatar?" The Avatar had come in with a blast of wind ,that literally swept me off my feet.

"Yes I am." His voice and posture exuded confidence.

"But you're a twelve year old boy. How could you have mastered all four elements and still be twelve years old?"

He brought his hand behind his head. "I haven't." Then his face changed. "But you have destroyed part of this village. I will not tolerate you destroying the peace." He shot a blast of air at me using a stick I hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry about but I didn't mean to." He shot another blast I scrambled away."I was looking for you." He stopped his blasts. "I need your help"

He squinted his eyes at me. "If I help you will you leave this village alone?"

I blink. "Yes ,but I haven't even told you why I need your help."

"I don't need to know as long as you leave this village alone."

I sigh ,I really didn't want to do this ,this way but what choice did I have? "Fine, follow me I will show you to your counters."

* * *

**_This chapter is shorter ,sorry. I'm trying to go based on the actually pilot making things work or twisting them a little._**

**_I really appreciate reviews , they help me to keep going._**

**_I would like to shout out to all the people who are my loyal readers ,thanks guys._**


End file.
